


The Dragonborn and the Inquisition

by Wolfwill



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfwill/pseuds/Wolfwill
Summary: Freya Cassius is the Dragonborn and a thief with a heart of gold. Her twin brother Maddox is a mage who rarely strays from her side. When an accident with an unknown magical artifact lands them in an unknown land, they're separated from their protective older brother. With a Breach overhead and a young man with absolutely no experience saving the world the only one who can close it, the Dragonborn and her brother decide to stay and help.They may just drive everyone to insanity first.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter One

“I don’t think that’s supposed to be happening.” A woman in black leather armor, a bandolier with dozens of small pouches hanging off her chest and waist, muttered. A hood of the same material covered her head, and she was armed to the teeth - a dagger in each boot, two more at her waist, a quiver of arrows on her back paired with a bow that seemed to glow, and two swords strapped under her quiver - but those were the only weapons seen. Several small bottles were strapped to her bandolier, most of them green and red.

“You think?” A man in heavy ebony armor asked sarcastically. His face was hidden under a helmet, and he was standing in a combat stance, the blade Chillrend in one hand and Auriel’s Shield in the other. A greatsword had been strapped to his back, and he, like his companion, had a knife in each boot, but while she had a bow, a crossbow and box of bolts was strapped to his belt.

“It’s shiny.” The third, another man, said in amazement. By comparison, he wore almost no armor - just the robes all Expert Mages from the College wore, alongside leather bracers and a fur-lined hood. He had only a single knife and had a staff strapped to his back. “Like, really shiny.”

“Did you sample Skooma again?” The woman was frowning slightly.

“That was an accident.” The mage said, nose pointed up. “I prefer…”

A lance of green light was unleashed from the archway, which the warrior deflected with his shield. A second, far faster, struck the mage, who vanished.

“Mads!” Without pause, the woman jumped through the archway, now crackling with vibrant green light, vanishing.

“Oh by Alessia…” The warrior sheathed his sword and followed.

Freya opened her eyes, going from unconscious to awake instantly. She could hear the distant sounds of fighting, and sat up. “Mads? Reg?” She heard a faint groan, and looked to her side. Her twin brother, Maddox, was lying flat on his back, eyes blown wide.

“That hurt. Are you okay?” Maddox sat up, wincing, and the faint golden glow of Restoration washed over his body as he looked at her.

“I’m fine.” Freya stood up in one smooth motion, ignoring the faint ache in her bones that was quickly vanishing. “It might have been more painful for you because you fought it.” She pulled her brother up. 

“Regulus isn’t here, and I know he jumped after me.”  
If Maddox was overprotective as her twin, Regulus was far worse. He was the oldest and the one who had sworn to watch over them for their parents.

Maddox frowned. As a normally cheerful man, it did not suit him. “That fighting might be him.”

“It might.” Freya picked up Auriel’s Bow, the material warm against her hand. “So let’s go.”

It wasn’t, but rather a man in a fur mantle with golden  
hair fighting with several others in a loose circle, defending against several… things. They looked like watered-down Daedra, but Freya wasn’t one to underestimate an enemy simply because they didn’t look as strong as something she had fought.

If that was the case, everything would look weak compared to Alduin.

“We’re helping them, right?” Maddox was clearly itching to jump forward. Freya cast her brother a grin.

“Of course brother dearest.” She let loose an arrow at the nearest thing, catching it in the eye and causing it to die with a hideous shriek. Maddox was already slipping across the battlefield, moving to the soldiers and casting healing spells and spells that would bolster their defense. Each arrow Freya fired signaled the death of an enemy, and Maddox was in his element providing support in between blasts of fire and ice.

Then that wave was over, and Freya was moving to stand next to her brother. “I think I like it here.” Maddox said cheerfully. “There’s a gorgeous warrior right there.” He gave the golden-haired man a slow once-over that was more of a leer, causing the poor guy to go a shade of red that rivaled Brynjolf’s hair.

Freya gave him a look. “Was that really necessary?”

“Of course my dearest little sister.” Maddox spread his arms. “If I am subtle about my intentions, then how will someone know if I like them?”

Freya turned to the nearest soldier. “Just stab me now, please.”

The golden-haired man approached, face no longer red - though she was pretty sure his neck was - and gave her an approving look. “Thank you for the aid, stranger. We may not have lasted much longer without it.”

“I doubt that.” Freya countered. “You are clearly an expert strategist, and you and your men are good fighters. We just evened the odds a little. Would you mind telling us where we are? We were clearing out some ruins for a group of researchers when… well, I’m not sure what happened.”

Maddox tapped his chin once with a finger. “Some sort of portal, perhaps. Teleportation was relatively common amongst powerful magic-users before the Three Banners War.”

The man looked alarmed at that last statement, but answered. “You are in the Valley of Sacred Ashes, in Ferelden.”

Freya had a few choice words about that - she had never heard of Ferelden, so they were possibly in Akaviri, if not farther away - but never actually said them. That was when she saw the Breach. “Naal Bormahu.” 

“What in Oblivion is that?” Maddox stepped back, looking up in horror.

“We call it the Breach, and it continues to grow with each passing hour, spitting out demons that go on to slaughter anything in their path.” The golden-haired man said grimly.

The twins exchanged a look, thinking the same thoughts. “Our brother was right behind us, but we cannot find him.” Maddox started.

“We will help you no matter what, but would appreciate it if you can help us search for him later.” Freya finished. 

The man smiled slightly. “I am certain that can be arranged. I am Cullen Rutherford.”

Freya gave the slightest dip of her head. “Freya Cassius. I’m the smart twin.”

Maddox grinned. “Maddox Cassius. I’m the good-looking twin.”

“The amount of broken mirrors says otherwise, little brother.”

One brave soldier spoke up. “He called you little sister earlier. Who is the youngest?”

They exchanged a look. “We aren’t actually sure.” Maddox admitted as an arrow shot past Freya’s face. “Look, more things to slay.”

Freya knocked an arrow. “Then let’s slay them, brother. But one question - why hold this position?”

“We’re holding this point as a distraction. There’s a man with a mark that can close the smaller rifts the Breach opens. We are hoping it will close the Breach, and a group is sneaking around back.” Was the answer, and then the demons hit.

The fighting stretched on, and while Maddox tried his hardest, he was often left only healing the most fatal of injuries, leaving everyone covered in blood and cuts. Some still fell, and the number of soldiers with them slowly dwindled.

“Cullen, how…” Above them, the Breach seemed to pulse before calming slightly. The amount of demons charging became none, and Freya slowly lowered her bow. Maddox shook his head, lowering his hands.

“By the Divines I have a headache. Too much magic without letting it recharge fully.” He grinned slightly. “Mister Tall, Blond, and Handsome survived. That… thrills me.” Maddox’s voice came out in a purr like a Khajiit’s.

Cullen went red again, and Freya couldn’t help it. She laughed so hard she fell off her perch - having climbed up onto a piece of stone to have the advantage of height - and a nearby soldier helped her up.

At first, they’d looked at Maddox - and by extension Freya - with suspicion, but after what felt like centuries of fighting side by side, those looks of suspicion turned into ones of respect. Nothing like earning one’s respect and gratitude by fighting by their side and saving their life.

“Freya.” She offered her hand. 

He smiled, and boy was he cute. If only he was her type. “My name is Rylen, my lady.”

Freya snorted. “I am no lady, but you can keep calling me one. It’ll fuel my ego.”

She got a laugh in return before they heard a voice. “Cullen!” The speaker was a tall, dark-haired woman in armor emblazoned with an eye. She wasn’t quite tall enough to be a Nord - though still an inch or so taller than Freya - but Freya got the same impression. Loud, brash, and quite capable of punching you into a coma. “Thank the Maker you lived.”

The woman at her side moved with the barest of sounds despite her chainmail armor and steel leg guards. Freya didn’t see the point of those. If you were any good at stealth, leather armor worked just fine because your enemy would never see you coming. The woman had orange-red hair hidden by a purplish cowl, blue eyes that scanned everyone to see if they were a threat, and a pretty face that no doubt hid deadly skill. No hint of emotion crossed her face.

I am changing that. Freya loved a challenge, and she could tell this woman was one.

“I could say the same Cassandra.” Cullen grasped her forearm. “The prisoner?”

“Not guilty.” The woman, Cassandra, said with what looked like a hint of shame in her eyes. “There were visions at the Temple - he ran towards Justinia to aid her, and almost died to stop the Breach.”

Freya’s gold eyes tracked the limp form of a young man - hardly any older than eighteen, actually - as he was carried by two soldiers. No, they moved as quietly as any Imperial Scout. Scouts or spies. Probably both.

Cullen and Cassandra turned towards her. “Cullen tells me your interference helped save the lives of many of our men. Thank you.”

“Freya Cassius.” Freya tilted her head slightly. “The moronic idiot is my little brother, Maddox. Your soldiers seemed like good men, so we jumped in to help. It wasn’t any trouble.”

“Would have even if Mister Tall, Blond, and Handsome didn’t promise to help in searching for our older brother.” Maddox was back to leering at Cullen, who was trying hard to not blush. “It’s the right thing to do. And I am not a moronic idiot. I am an idiotic hero.”

“More like…”

“By the Maker, watching you two is going to give me a headache.” The woman muttered. 

The twins grinned in unison and spoke, also in unison. “That’s usually the point.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maddox had grown up around magic, had used it since he was small, so the attitude towards magic in Thedas was alarming. With the natural distrust and even hatred, he cautioned his sister about letting them know about her own magical abilities, especially when you factored in that most of the spells she knew were spells she used to steal stuff.

Especially Telekinesis. Freya liked to leave buckets on the heads of guards.

“Should we just search for Regulus ourselves?” Maddox asked quietly. “We made our decision before knowing about how they treat mages - they’re worse than the Nords!” Nords disliked magic, yes, but they wouldn’t attack you simply for knowing magic. They wouldn’t stalk you. Maddox had several once Templars trying to be subtle and failing horribly when they followed him

Freya looked calm and relaxed - serene even - but she was a good actress, even if she was not all that great at lying. But he knew his sister, and he saw the darkness in her gold eyes. “Normally I’d say yes. But there are two factors I’ve considered that make that idea a bad one. First, we don’t know if we’re in a different realm or just on a different continent. If it is the second one, then they might fail if we don’t help them and...”

“And it may grow to swallow the world.” Maddox finished grimly. “Specifically our home.”

“Yes. Secondly, that redhead is clearly a spy of some sort. She’ll have a network of connections. Connections that can be used to find Regulus or you - I can stay off her radar, but you cannot.”

Which was true. Freya had vanished from the public eye so thoroughly after defeating Miraak that nobody had been able to find her. Maddox wondered what the public would think of their Dragonborn being the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild.

“Then we make ourselves useful.” Maddox frowned. “But how?”

Freya shook her head. “We’re expendable, at least in their eyes. That boy however, the one they call Herald… they need him. But he can’t be any older than eighteen, and he had the look of an Imperial noble.”

Maddox grinned, catching on. “He’ll need help. We have experience saving the world.”

“It’s him they’ll want to keep happy, and it’s that boy we need to worry about. Let’s give him some help saving the world, brother mine.”

“Where are they keeping him?” Maddox asked. “We both know you already know.”

Freya tilted her head towards a small cabin. “You’re going to heal him?”

“As best I can Frey. That mark… it’s drawing on his life force. Unless it stabilizes or he loses the hand, he’ll die in a few years.” Maddox shook his head. “And I don’t approve of the last two. Can you cause a distraction?”

Freya’s lips curled upwards into a smirk. “Did you really just ask me that? Yes I can cause a distraction.”

“Spar with me Commander?” Freya asked, rocking back lightly on her heels and giving the golden-haired man a smile. “I find myself bored and in need of making sure my skills with a sword are sharp.”

He gave her a look of confusion. “Do your people not focus on one fighting style?”

“Most do, but I’m classified as an adventurer - if it is useful, we learn it.” Freya snorted. “The good ones, anyhow. You can use a bow to take out an enemy from afar, a sword to dispatch the ones charging at you with a greatsword, and knives for almost anything else. So, may we spar?”

Cullen nodded. “I would like to see your fighting style when you aren’t holding a bow. Very well.”

Freya borrowed a sword - both of her own were enchanted and she didn’t want to hurt the guy - and stood with her head barely tilted to the side. She used no shield, and could tell that choice confused just about everyone.

Cullen moved first, charging with an overhead strike that would’ve been the end of any normal combatant. But even if Freya wasn’t the Dragonborn or a master thief, she was still an Imperial, and they were among the most naturally talented warriors in the Empire. She swayed to the side, allowing the sword to rush past her, and brought her own sword up, aiming the hilt for his head.

After a light tap, she spun away, spinning her sword and grinning. “That could’ve disabled you Commander. You may want to move a little faster.”

Each time he struck, Freya dodged by barely a hair. It was exhilarating, fighting an opponent with this much skill. Then, when the circle of watchers included the red-haired spy, Freya struck back. Their swords locked and Freya grinned again, the feral battle-hunger of a dragon entering her gaze.

“Time to dance.”

He was very skilled, she would give him that. Each time she made it past his guard, the opening only lasted a few seconds. Despite this, she landed several light blows that would have been fatal in a real fight. Cullen in turn landed a blow the first time he used his shield as a weapon, startling Freya - sure, people in the Empire would bash with their shield, but it wasn’t something many seemed to do.

“Do you have any military training?” Cullen asked, ignoring the cheering and the bets being made.

“No, but we would take bounties to clear out bandits lairs when we were younger.” Freya rolled under his next blow, aiming for the backs of his knees, but he was able to turn his shield in time. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Maddox, looking vaguely troubled, so Freya decided to cut the fight short. “Shall we disappoint them?” Without waiting for an answer she stepped back from the fight, tilting her head ever so slightly. “A good fight Commander. I thank you for indulging me.”

He responded in kind, and both were aware of the sheer amount of disappointment in the crowd. Maddox moved to Freya’s side as she gave the sword back.

“A word, sister?” She followed him a short distance, and Maddox cast a ward of his own invention that allowed privacy.

“You look worried.”

“I don’t think I can do anything to help him.” Maddox looked frustrated. “Given time I may be able to find a solution, but it will take awhile, and it won't be permanent. Whoever was responsible… they are powerful Freya. Extremely powerful."

A chill ran up her spine. "What do you mean?"

"Freya, whoever is behind that mark's magic is powerful enough to be considered a god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm positively thrilled right now. This chapter got rewritten several times, but I hope it displays why the twins would stay and help, even after learning about all the magic-hating. The comment about the shield is true for me - I've never had an enemy shield bash me in Skyrim.
> 
> Also, does anyone think they can guess what swords Freya has? Both are named.


	3. Chapter 3

“We need to - by the Maker!” The woman was pretty, vaguely Imperial-like in looks, with brown eyes that had a vaguely goldish tint to them. Her attire was… ruffly and rather impractical, but suited her tanned skin and dark hair, which was pulled back.

She was with Cullen and Cassandra, and that red-haired woman, who had a knife in her hand. Maddox snorted, lighting his pinky on fire. “That’ll do nothing, Red.”

Freya snickered. Whereas Maddox was sitting in a chair, feet propped up on the table with the map, she was leaning against the table itself. Her posture was calm and relaxed, face shadowed by her leather hood. “It’ll stab you.”

“If she’s fast enough.” Maddox countered.

“Ah, but magical words don’t deflect physical objects.”

"Dragonhide does. Wonderful spell, Dragonhide.”

“Right. Forgot about that.” Freya smirked. “Doesn’t last longer than thirty seconds.”

“During which I can get rid of you lot and have alone time with Mister Tall, Blond, and Handsome.” Cullen flushed, Cassandra seemed startled, and both twins saw the amusement in the eyes of the newcomer. With a smooth movement, he stood and vaulted over the table, coming to a stop in front of her and bowing. “Maddox Cassius my lady. I’m the smart twin.”

Freya waved a hand and gave the slightest dip of her head. “Freya Cassius. I’m the good-looking twin.” She winked at the redhead, and was disappointed that the only response was the woman raising an eyebrow.

“This door was locked.” She said in a voice that was similar to Brynjolf’s - not the accent, but Freya had the feeling she could be just as convincing as the Guild’s second-in-command.

Freya smiled innocently. “Was it? I think you might need new locks.”

Maddox turned. “You said we were supposed to wait here, little sister. Did you lie? By Alessia…”

Freya shrugged, touching the map with one slender finger. “I didn’t lie. We are supposed to wait here if we want any information. You just didn’t ask what day. Or hour.”

“I think I might set you on fire.” Maddox said dryly. He turned. “I am sorry about her. If you think she’s stolen something, I’ll get her to return it.”

Freya stood straight, looking highly offended. “I don’t steal from allies unless they’ve done something to betray me and mine.”

“Can you promise that?” The redhead asked quietly, a hint of steel in her words.

Freya’s gold eyes met the woman’s blue. “Yes.” After a second, the other woman stepped back, seemingly relaxing.

“Well, that certainly was something.” The newcomer said brightly. “I am Josephine Montilyet.”

“When we announce the Inquisition, she will be our Ambassador and chief diplomat.” Cassandra explained. “Commander Cullen will be the leader of our military forces. And this is Sister Leliana.”

“My position…”

“She is our spymaster.” Cassandra said.

"Do you have any sense of tact?” The woman, Leliana, asked in what was probably exasperation.

“Most warriors do not.” Freya pointed at Leliana, still smirking lightly. “Thieves on the other hand…”

“What did you steal?” Maddox asked in exasperation.

Freya placed a hand over her chest. “Nothing yet, brother dearest. Though I would not be opposed to stealing that one’s heart.”

Leliana’s only response to her flirting was to say “Your heart is on the other side of your chest.”

“I knew that.” Freya moved her hand. “There.” She winked again, and this time got the slightest hint of a smirk.

“You are a thief.” Cassandra said dryly.

“A thief with morals.” Freya said sharply. “I do not steal from those who cannot survive without. I do not kill while on a job. I do not steal from allies.”

“Easy.” Maddox rested a hand on her shoulder. “A thief in Tamriel doesn’t just refer to someone who steals - you call your different types of fighters warriors, rogues, and mages, yes? We call them warriors, thieves, and mages. A warrior is a frontline fighter. A thief is someone who uses stealth. A mage is someone who uses magic. Some people cross fighting styles - a Paladin is a warrior in heavy armor capable of powerful healing spells. A Nightblade is a thief who focuses on powerful Illusion spells. A Spellsword is a mage who uses weapons and light armor.”

“So you don’t steal from people?”

“I do, sometimes. I prefer stealing from Dwemer ruins.” Freya admitted. “It’s challenging and the sheer amount of valuable stuff you find there… But I mean what I said. As long as we are allied I will not steal from you.”

“And I won’t set anyone on fire.” Maddox paused. “How does magic work here? Judging by the looks I keep getting, I assume it’s rare.”

Cautious looks were exchanged amongst the four native to Thedas. “Only certain people can learn magic, and those that have magic are more susceptible to demonic possession. Is that not how it works in your land?” 

Freya shook her head. “No. Technically anyone can learn magic, though only certain people have the talent to become masters of it. Skyrim, where we live, has a dislike of magic unless it belongs to the school of Restoration.”

“Because I am a fair hand with it most Nords don’t give me problems.” Maddox explained. “And no city will allow you to use Destruction spells within their walls. But demonic possession? I don’t think we have anything like that.”

“Maybe the Princes could do it, but that isn’t their style for most.” Freya shook her head. “Sanguine likes to hide as a human and get you drunk.”

“I did not know he was a Daedric Prince!”

“You got snuggly with the statue of the goddess beauty, sold a farmer’s goat to a giant, and got engaged to a Hagraven!” Freya crossed her arms. “That goes beyond drunk to drowning in alcohol!”

Maddox sulked, crossing his arms and looking away. Freya looked triumphant.

“He got drunk with what is your equivalent of a demon lord?”

“Basically.”

“I feel like I should just run.” Sebastion muttered to himself, not noticing that someone had come to lean on the wall beside him.

“But running will do you no good, will it?”

He jumped, twisting to see a dark-haired woman with gold eyes. She was grinning, rolling a strange gold coin across her knuckles. “Who are…”

“The name’s Freya kid. If you plan on attacking me, try using a weapon.”

“You startled me. And don’t call me kid.”

“I don’t know your name, so what else should I call you?”

“According to them, Herald of Andraste. But my name is Sebastion. Sebastion Trevelyan.”

The woman dipped her head. “Well met then. But again, what good will running do?”

“Nothing really, but it might make me feel better for a bit.”

Freya laughed. “Teenage rebellion. I remember those years. But it won’t kid, not for long. You’ll run, think you got one over on them, then remember that like it or not, those people are counting on you. If you leave, then they might not stand a chance.”

Sebastion stared at her with wide blue-green eyes. “I… I’m not a person they should rely on. I don’t know this stuff.”

“You are a noble, yes? Interact with other nobles as you have been raised to do. Learn to interact with commoners as one of their own. Gain their respect and admiration and you will have loyalty beyond simply a title given. And what you don’t know, fake it.”

“That’s…”

“Maybe they’re right and you are this Andraste’s Herald, or maybe they’re wrong.” Freya shrugged. “Either way, you are just the guy with the magical hand. It is the advisors who will be running the Inquisition. Speaking of magical hands, does it hurt you? You keep shaking it.”

Sebastion shook his head. “No, not anymore. I’m just restless.”

Freya smiled then, innocently - and Sebastion did not believe that expression for a minute. “Want to go prank some people?”

He grinned back. “Yes. Absolutely.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left kudos. It makes me happy.

“You aren’t used to walking everywhere, are you?” Freya asked cheerfully, leaping up onto a log, gold eyes scanning the trees ahead.

“As much as I am loath to admit it, no.” Cassandra admitted. It wasn’t that she was out of breath, or had a lack of stamina, but Freya could see she was getting weary. “Most of our better horses were killed at the Conclave.”

Freya hummed, jumping back down to the path. She and Maddox had elected to go with Sebastion, and had been allowed on the account that Maddox was actually trained in healing and Freya in espionage.

That was something Leliana had found fairly amusing. Freya could not lie for anything, but she could tell if people were lying. Despite her training in what some might have compared to the bardic arts of Orlais and her ability as a thief, she was more playful and mischievous than harmful.

That did not mean she wasn’t. A former Templar had accosted her brother, and Freya had very nearly killed him.

“Then we should find this… Horsemaster Dennett, quickly.” Sebastion said, and for a moment Freya could see the leader she knew he would become. Then he blushed furiously. “I mean, I think it’s a good idea.”

“It’s a great one.” Maddox assured him. “Horses will allow you to get around faster, enabling you to do more.”

Freya pointed towards Varric - and the existence of dwarves had left them stunned - and then her bow. “If the fighting is as bad as Sonaan said, these people will need food. Between the two of us, we can probably hunt enough, if you’re willing.”

“Don’t worry about it Sneaky, I’ll help… nah. Sneaky isn’t good enough.”

“What does that word mean? Sonan?” Solas asked, and all eyes went first to him then Freya.

“Sonaan.” Freya corrected calmly. “It means bard, and Leliana’s voice is certainly pretty enough. It’s a shame she doesn’t sing.”

Varric’s smirk was enough to send a brief jolt up Freya’s spine. “Someone has a crush.”

Freya just raised an eyebrow. “So? I like her. Is that a crime?”

“We’ve spent a good part of our lives in Skyrim.” Maddox explained. “The people there - and in most of the Empire, actually - aren’t usually shy about how they feel. They’re usually up front about it.”

“And if you’re rejected?” Cassandra asked.

“Depends on the person. I know a guy who keeps trying to get a woman who keeps rejecting him. It’s pretty entertaining, but he isn’t too pushy about it. Maybe because she keeps threatening bodily harm via a very sharp dagger.” Freya smiled. “What about you kid? Any girlfriends?”

“Any boyfriends?” Maddox asked, wiggling his eyebrows, causing Sebastion to turn a rather furious shade of red and Varric to snort.

“Not really, no.” Sebastion cleared his throat, hand going to his bow. “Why not invite me hunting?”

Freya hummed. “Because there are people who might only interact with you. Besides, I kind of forgot you had that bow.”

“And you claim to be smart, sister.”

“No, I said I’m smarter than you. Which isn’t all that hard.”

“How long did it take you to string that sentence together?”

Varric was grinning. “This is pure gold. I can probably make a whole book just based off of your insults.”

Freya smirked. “These are only the polite ones.”

“Insulting each other is nice?” Cassandra sounded incredulous.

“Yes.” They chorused cheerfully.

Looking at the group standing in the dingy cave, you would not expect them to ever interact under normal circumstances. A tall Nord with blond hair and silver eyes was leaning against the wall, wearing Nordic Carved Armor, the helmet tucked under one arm. A Dunmer in red and black leather was pacing, red eyes narrowed. A second Dunmer, this one a woman, had her hands braced on a small table, Thieves Guild leathers covering her slim frame. A young Breton woman in mage robes was staring at the wall, scowling.

“We have to find them. It’s been barely a week and already a war with the Dominion is in the works.” The male Dunmer finally said.

“The researchers found no trace of them, only an archway of some sort.” The Breton shook her head. “It was deactivated, but they think - and I quite agree - that it might be some sort of portal.”

“Can the College reactivate it?” The Nord asked, deep voice echoing in the small space.

“Given time, yes, I believe so. Would the Companions be agreeable to guarding the area?”

“For our missing Shield-Brother? Yes.”

“I’ll make sure no thieves enter the area.” The female Dunmer added.

“The Brotherhood will do our best in making sure that the war doesn’t start yet, and if it does, that nobody high up in the Empire is killed.” The male Dunmer said with a sigh. “As much as I loath the Empire, the Dominion cannot be allowed to win.”

“I may have a solution to that.” The Breton looked away from the wall, reddish-brown eyes locking in on the Nord. “But it’ll take some time, and I may need access to the information networks the Guild and the Brotherhood have.”

“Done.” The Dunmer said as one.

“If this portal works -” The Nord began.

“When.” The Breton corrected sharply.

“When this portal works, who would go through to find our missing brethren?”

The female Dunmer scowled. “As much as I hate it, Brynjolf and I can’t leave. He needs to keep the Guild running, and we have other… responsibilities preventing us from leaving. There’s a young thief, an Argonian by the name Slips-in-Sands, who idolizes Freya and the ground she walks on. He’s a brilliant fighter and an even better thief.”

“I owe a debt to Maddox for his actions that saved my life, but like you, I may not be able to leave if the Night Mother does not wish it so.” The male Dunmer smiled slowly. “Mar’lasha would love to go, I believe. A good man - hunts the people who deserve to be hunted.”

“I will go.” The Nord chuckled, silver eyes gleaming like a wolf’s. “I may be Harbinger, but I do not lead the Companions. They can do without me.”

The Breton shook her head, looking vaguely amused. “I too must stay. If I leave, the Thalmor may get ideas. Whether they like it or not, I am Arch-Mage, and the College responds to my decree.” Her voice was firm, unyielding in her resolve to protect her home. “I’ll ask around, see if any mages want to go that can actually defend themselves. Most are academics, not battlemages or spellswords.”

“Save my sister.” The female Dunmer said quietly. “Please.”

The Nord nodded once. While most might have a distaste for thieves, he himself had a respect for the Thieves Guild and how they operated, especially under Freya’s leadership - they never stole from those who couldn’t survive without, they did not kill while on a job, and their return to good fortune had actually helped stabilize Riften’s economy.

“How long would it take to reactivate that portal?”

“Some time. Maybe a month at least, two or three at the most. I’d need to see it to be certain.” The Breton explained. She blinked once, looking at the entrance. “We should leave soon. This many powerful people in one space?”

One by one they slipped away - the assassin and the thief simply vanished. The Breton woman just walked out, and a little after the Nord followed, body shifting into that of a werewolf within seconds as he began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Nocturnal wouldn't let her remaining two Nightingales run off, even if it was to retrieve the third. They'd never make it in time to defend the Skeleton Key, which would get stolen... Again. The Night Mother might let her Listener go, but I really wanted to introduce Khajiit and Argonian characters just to unnerve the Dragon Age characters, though they won't show up for awhile.
> 
> Sonaan means bard.
> 
> Completely unrelated note, while I'm not moving till graduation, the rest of my family is moving at the end of the month. Hopefully I'll have access to my Xbox, because I don't think I'll be comfortable writing the later parts of the story without the game.


	5. Chapter 5

“How do we know that Freya isn’t dead?” Vex asked bluntly.

Karliah shifted, exchanging a look with Brynjolf. “We’d know, if only because Nocturnal would be furious and needing a new Nightingale.”

It had been a few years, but the Guild knew of the Nightingales as truth - at least, the Guildmembers that had been there long enough to be trusted without a doubt.

“We’re getting her back, right?” Delvin shook his head at his own question. “Of course we are. That girl brought us back to glory.”

“The College is trying to replicate whatever dragged Freya and her brothers there.” Karliah explained. “They have just as much at stake - Maddox Cassius is their Master Wizard. We’ll be giving them access to our information network, and do our best to keep thieves and other people away from the ruins.”

“And when they managed to replicate whatever it was?” Etienne Rarnis asked from his place at the back.

“Karliah and I can’t leave.” Brynjolf admitted. “Or we would jump after the lass in a heartbeat.”

“I volunteered Slips-in-Sands.” Karliah nodded at the young Argonian. “Would you be willing?”

He stepped forward, already nodding rapidly. He was tall and slim, with dark green scales shot through with streaks and patterns of orange. He had two small horns on his head that curved slightly over his head of orange feathers, just barely hidden by his hood. “Of course.”

“Back to work everyone.” Brynjolf said. His eyes showed his resolve. “We’ll bring our Guild Master home.”

“Do you ever actually stop to rest?” Leliana looked up briefly, a little irritated that she still lacked the ability to detect Freya’s footsteps. The leather-clad woman moved in absolute silence, managing to avoid disrupting whatever she stepped on.

“Yes.” She turned away, back to her work, and hoped that the younger woman would leave. She didn’t.

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Freya moved closer, leaning over Leliana’s shoulder. “So, I think you have a serious problem.” She kept her voice quiet and level, unbothered.

“What do you mean?” Leliana kept her voice the same.

“I don’t think this… Lord Seeker is human.”

Leliana did not betray her internal reaction to Freya’s words. “What makes you say that?”

“For one, Cassandra said he’s changed drastically. She only recognized him because he looked the same. Such a drastic change in behavior in such a short time - allowing one of his own to punch an old lady right before abandoning the people he’s supposed to protect? You told me demons can possess people.”

“But not a Seeker. They’re immune.” Leliana met Freya’s eyes. “But it is possible for a demon to take the place of a living being, human or animal. I’ve seen it happen with a cat.”

“With a goat.” Freya grumbled. “Ser Woolsey. Don’t ask. How can you tell if it’s a demon?”

“Get it to reveal itself. Cullen might be a better person to ask.”

Freya frowned. “Do you have any idea where the Templars are?”

“Yes. Therinfal Redoubt. Why? I believe, considering his views, Sebastion will follow the mages.”

“So do I, and they might be the better bet.” Freya hesitated. “What I say does not get shared with anyone, even your fellow advisors. Maybe later I’ll decide to, but right now I want to keep a few tricks up my sleeve..”

Leliana nodded once. “I will not tell a single soul.”

“Good. I am a thief, and like most thieves, Nocturnal is my patron - patron of thieves, lady of luck and all that - but I’m unique because I’m something called Dovahkiin. It translates to Dragonborn - we’re born dragon slayers, capable of permanently killing the dragons of my homeland, who are otherwise immortal and can just keep getting brought back to life by other dragons. I get this power from the god Akatosh, who is the god of time and creator of dragons - I’m kind of a failsafe to make sure the dragons don’t completely destroy the world. Don’t ask why he chose me, because I have absolutely no idea. Anyway, he’s the god of time, and he’s the one who gave me my unique… abilities. But he doesn’t speak to me. The Aedra rarely do. So when he does speak, we tend to listen.”

“A god visited you.” 

“Sort of. I know he’s very, very angry - someone is messing with time at Redcliffe. Completely trying to screw it up.”

Leliana sat back. She could focus on the new information about Freya later. Prioritize. “That cannot be allowed to continue. But we cannot let a demon lead the Templars around to do who knows what.”

Freya hummed, leaning against the desk. “Let Sebastion contact the mages as he obviously plans to do. I plan on going with him. A team can go to deal with the Templars - if this Lord Seeker is indeed a demon, he needs to be killed.”

“Let everyone see Sebastion, while another group acts as the shadows in the dark.” Leliana laced her fingers together, leaning back in her chair. “But who to go?”

“Maddox, for one. His magic is different from the kind the Templars are used to fighting against, and they can’t stop it. He draws his magic from a place that isn’t the Fade.”

“So he doesn’t have to worry about his magic being disabled. Actually sending a Templar would be a good idea.”

“You wouldn’t be worried about split loyalty?”

“No. Rylen or Lysette - I am not sending our Commander. That’s a recipe for disaster. A mage, a warrior… one of my agents should probably go too.”

Freya dipped her head. “A solid team - there’s a reason each of us specialized in a different area. Speaking of which, have you heard anything?”

Leliana looked over, and she knew what the thief was asking. Freya’s eyebrows were drawn together, gold eyes flickering with mixed distress and hope. The spymaster had a feeling that the eldest Cassius sibling was the one who kept them sane, the stable one - and, if what conclusions she was making were accurate, the one who had raised the younger pair.

“Rumors of a warrior in dark metal armor for a day or two, then nothing. Apparently he carved right through a group of rogue Templars.”

Freya sighed. “That sounds like him, though I have no idea how he's staying off your radar. I hope he’s okay.”

“If he’s as skilled as you or your twin, I think he’ll be fine.” Leliana stood to inform Josephine, Cullen, and Cassandra about their tentative plans, and did not miss the way Freya watched her, eyes moving up and down her body. “Are the people or your homeland subtle at all?”

She hadn’t missed Freya’s flirting.

“Not in the face of a pretty woman.” Freya said without missing a beat. “Unless you would like me to stop.”

Leliana really did not want her to stop. Freya’s flirting was the most fun she had had in awhile. Why stop, when the attraction went both ways? Maybe it would end up nothing. Maybe something would come of it. “No. There’s no need to stop.”

She really shouldn’t. It could end up a weakness her enemies could exploit. But seeing the way Freya lit up caused something warm to rush throughout her body and her heart to thump faster.

Leliana didn’t show that however. Freya could work for it.

“It’s an idea.” Cullen grudgingly said.

“At least this way we can attempt to get both groups.” Sebastion told him, hands behind his back as he swayed a bit on his feet. “If the Templars can indeed suppress the Breach, then the mages won’t need to funnel as much power into the Mark.”

“Which is likely a good thing. We barely understand it.” Leliana pointed out.

“She has a point.” Freya said, stepping forward to stand at Leliana’s shoulder and causing everyone but the redhead to jump.

“By the Maker!” Josephine put one hand to her chest. “You startled me.”

“Startled everyone but Leliana, I’d say.” Sebastion grumbled. “Wasn’t this supposed to be a private meeting?”

Leliana smirked ever so slightly. “I gave up trying to kick her out weeks ago because she has a habit of hanging in the rafters. Besides, this plan was something we created between the two of us.”

Freya looked at Sebastion. “See, I can do something besides annoy people.”

The past month or two, Sebastion had almost throttled her and her twin. Alone they were manageable. Together they were nearly impossible to deal with when they really got going.

It took a bit to hash out the exact details, mostly because of differing personalities and ideas. In the end, they came up with an idea that made everyone relatively satisfied. Not happy, because in a situation like this, nobody would actually be happy. 

Sebastion left the Chantry and stared up at the Breach. “It’s… I don’t even know what to think about it.”

“Think about how to end it.” Cassandra told him.

“I keep thinking of worst case scenarios.” Sebastion admitted. “The Breach exploding. Getting killed before I can close it. And what happens if we get the mages, get the Templars, and can’t close it? What if it’s permanent?”

“You stabilized it before. You’ll close it.” She sounded like she had complete and utter confidence in him. It was… startling. Refreshing, maybe. 

Sebastion nodded, drawing himself straighter. “You’re right. We’ll close it.” They had no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get to keep my Xbox, and thus, Dragon Age. Hopefully I'm doing the characters Justice. Yes, I do plan on attempting to make a romance with Leliana and Freya, attempt being the key word.
> 
> Leliana knows about Freya being Dragonborn, but she doesn't understand what that means.


	6. Not a Chapter!

Alright, so I had planned on posting another chapter, but my parents cut off our Internet in preparation for the move. I was going to post sometime this week, but school went and got cancelled in Louisiana for a month because of the coronavirus. 

Due to this, I will be driving to Nevada with my parents and will not be able to post within the next few days - we're driving straight through without stopping, which is roughly two days stuck in a car with our dog and three teenage boys. I plan on trying to post Friday if I can.

Good luck to everyone. Stay safe and not sick.


	7. Chapter 6

Sebastion’s feet hit water, which splashed up around him. Dorian hit the ground beside him, but neither had time to pause before two guards fell upon them. Sebastion rose to a kneel, throwing the small knife he kept up his sleeve with an aim that showcased the young noble’s growing skill - it slammed into the throat of the first Venatori, bringing him down instantly. Dorian turned the other to ice before shattering it with his staff.

“That was certainly a warm welcome.” Dorian looked around, frowning. “I do not remember the castle looking like this.”

“Agreed.” Sebastion exchanged his bow for his daggers, not very thrilled at the idea of long-distance fighting in a castle. “The others aren’t here.” That worried him.

They had been thrown forward a year in time, according to Fiona, who they found in a cell, red lyrium growing around her. Sebastion felt chills run up and down his spine. Dorian didn’t look better off.

Leliana was here somewhere, and Sebastion was positive that Cassandra, Freya, and Varric were too. They had to find them, had to find Alexius and that amulet - Dorian was positive he could send them back to their time with it. So they searched, finding Cassandra and Varric, both infected with red lyrium, both broken in some way.

Broken, yet willing to fight to give Sebastion and Dorian this chance.

When they found Leliana, Sebastion was positive that the spymaster had been very close to being tortured. But when the Venatori torturer turned, shock written on his face upon seeing them, Leliana used the distraction to snap his neck with her legs.

Another reason to be scared of the redhead.

“You’re alive.” Leliana said as Sebastion unlocked her chains.

“The spell knocked us forward in time. Dorian thinks he can reverse what happened if we have the amulet.” Sebastion paused. It was hard to look at Leliana, who wasn’t affected with red lyrium but somehow looked… worse. Older, and very angry, skin drawn. Even though she had stayed mostly impassive, Leliana had been kind to him because of his age. That kindness seemed to be gone. “Where’s Freya?” He was almost scared to ask.

Not answering his question at first, Leliana moved to a table and retrieved a bow and quiver full of arrows, as well as a pair of daggers. She turned, the bow in hand, and that angry look hadn’t left her eyes. But there was grief there now, grief that caused Sebastion’s heart to plummet.

“She’s dead, if the Venatori are to be believed.” Leliana answered flatly, anger the only thing showing in her tone despite the sadness in her eyes. “The Elder One decided she was too dangerous to keep alive, and had her killed. That was after she killed a good portion of his army.”

No. That couldn’t be possible. Sebastian had honestly begun to see Freya as unkillable, and now she was dead? His heart sank like a stone and he wanted to cry. Instead he straightened himself, drew up the mask he had been taught to use as the youngest child of the Trevelyan family.

“Alexius is going to die.”

Dorian tried to make conversation as they moved through the ruined remains of Redcliffe Castle, killing Venatori and finding the pieces needed to open the door, as well as closing the rifts that would pop up. Each time Leliana shut him down almost immediately. Eventually Dorian stopped trying.

“Be ready.” Cassandra said when they were finally ready to open the door, raising her sword and shield. Varric readied Bianca, and Leliana slunk into the shadows. Sebastion spun his daggers in his hands once before looking at Dorian.

“Let’s do this.”

Alexius did not look happy to see them. He went into a bit of a monologue, but Sebastion’s gaze drifted from Alexius to a hunched over figure at his side, recognizing him instantly. So did Dorian, and the look on his face was enough to bring Sebastion’s fury over the edge.

“Felix. What have you done?”

“They saved him!”

“They turned him into a ghoul.” Leliana said, voice sharp as glass, as she reappeared, putting a dagger to Felix’s neck.

“Do not touch my son!”

Sebastion understood the look in Leliana’s eyes, knew there was nothing he could do to stop her as she cut open Felix's throat. Alexius's scream of outrage and denial was heartbreaking as he raised his staff, but a bolt from Bianca pierced his eye, ending his life in an instant.

Freya wasn't sure what the prickling sensation running up her spine was, but the dragon souls within her mind were howling. Something was about to happen.

When Sebastion and Dorian vanished, Freya took a step back, hissing through her teeth.

"You dare -" She began, her dragon soul snarling into outrage. Freya never finished because they reappeared then, both covered in dust and blood.

Sebastion stepped forward, furious beyond anything Freya had seen before. "It's over Alexius."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of rushed due to the trip. I'm still trying to get used to the time difference.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos, or left a comment.


	8. Apologies

I am sorry for the lack of updates, but these past months have been horrible. Corona has kept us all cooped up and I haven't had much time alone to write - my family likes to show up randomly with my little cousins who refuse to leave me alone - one is two and the other is seven. I am sure you can imagine the horror. 

By the time I had time, I started my first job on top of writer's block. My schedule is fairly solid, but I have few ideas for this. Instead I'm going to hopefully write the origin story of sorts - Freya with the Guild, Maddox with the College, and Regulus with the Companions, set entirely in Tamriel about ten years before this. It should flesh out the characters. Hopefully I'll be able to start posting within a month.

I will post when it goes up. Thank you for the patience, and I hope you all stay healthy. 

Seriously, just go away Corona. Nobody wants you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive - in fact, I welcome constructive criticism, but flames will be ignored or laughed at. As I am a high school senior taking two college level classes and preparing to move after graduation, updating probably won't be consistent.
> 
> Naal bormahu - by Akatosh, according to a translator


End file.
